Malik
Malik (Mariku, マリク) is a young Shinigami who is currently attending the Shinigami Academy. Its been one year since his death and subsequent entry into the Academy, and in that time, he has spent every opportunity to train the four combat forms of Shinigami, progressing at an remarkable rate. He is considered one of the top students of his graduating class and holds much promise as a Shinigami. Appearance Malik appears as a tall dark-skinned youth, with dark grey hair dressed in the standard Shihakushō, with a few modifications. The sleeves are cut off at the shoulder, and he wears a high-collared vest over the hakama, with a pair of black bracers with finger-less gloves, with shin high combat boots. Personality Malik can be described as a fairly honorable young man. Although his answers are often short and curt, giving others a cold impression of him, he is always willing to lend a hand when necessary. He does not shy away from things others find unsettling, or boring, completing every given task, in a timely and efficient manner. But most of all he does not allow his fear to cloud his judgement - especially after the events that led to his death. Because of his militaristic upbringing Malik's manner of speech is incrediably polite. He shows a remarkable level of humility refering to himself with the humble pronoun "sessha". He tends to address females as one would a fuedal lord with "-dono" and males typically with "-sama", but will adjust accordingly to those of a higher station. As a result of his death, Malik has grown to possess incrediable self-control over his emotions, rarely displaying anything other than an emotionless personality. He shows surprise on opponents who prove to be more powerful or skilled than he expected but still maintains his composure. Malik also seems to have developed a very strong sense of justice, as he desires to see that people who adhere to the path of righteousness who fall do not become envious of those who prosper by unjust deeds. He believes in rewarding those who do good, and will warmly accept others should they seek his help or protection. Yet his wrath can be uncharacteristically ruthless, for those who would seek to commit wrongs will find themselves brought to justice under the cold, calculating eye of Malik. He will give quarter when necessary but his actions are swift, and decisive, there is no hesitation, no remorse, for he remains confident and composed, an inner strength born from the trials and tribulations of his past. History Malik bin Angel bin Zaina Nazari (Malik the son of Angel, the son of Zaina, of the family Nazari), is half African-american and half Israeli, born in the State of Israel. His father Angel (pronounced Ahn-jeel) Lavon was a pararescueman in the US Air Force Special Forces who married Zaina Nazari a Mossad agent in a joint operation during his stay in Israel. His mother was apart of a Mossad super elite special tactics unit, comprised of Israeli Quincy called the Four Horseman. This group was tasked with the investigation, detection, and submission identify of supernatural threats against the state of Israel, and to an extent the middle east. He spent the majority of his life living with his extended family in Israel, largely due to the fact that his parents would be away, often for weeks if not months for a time. However together with the rest of his family he thrived in a loving, if not harsh environment. He was home schooled, by his extended family, particularly in the subjects of military history, tactics, physical and biological sciences, and a variety of language courses. Along with his academics, he received extensive martial arts training, from both his parents and his extended family, learning Krav Maga and Wing-Tsun in particular. Zaina, his Quincy mother took the time to instruct her son in the use of his budding spiritual abilities, often giving him exercises in the form of challenges or mission objectives. He eagerly took to his training, learning to greatly expand his sixth sense, and summoning spiritual energy for a variety of purposes. Even by the standards of his parents he was considered a prodigy, truly a willing recipient to their teachings, eager to earn their pride. In such an environment he flourished in his academics, martial arts and spiritual training, with the potential to become an immensly powerful individual in the future. Yet at the age of 13 his life would irrevocably change, ultimately leading towards his untimely death. An unknown terrorist organization had suddenly amassed powerful weapons at their disposal, and began to make a series of devastating attacks in the community killing thousands by the day. Given the sheer intensity and aftermaths of the attacks it soon became obvious that the damage was a result of supernatural means. Zaina and her unit the Four Horseman, were then tasked to investigate and destroy the source of their power and topple their organization. While her team was away, Malik had been training outside his home as normal, when the sky up above was torn open, an inky black void peeling away in the sky. Like a fountain, monsters bearing white skull-like masks poured from the gaping hole, as the village stood in awe, unable to comprehend the events about to unfold, some going to their knee's begging for forgiveness, others rushing home to see to the safety of their families. Malik suddenly felt as though an ocean had been dropped on him, the chilling sensation enveloped his body, as his spiritual senses detected the monstrous army. He could barely make out a shout to his family before death descended upon them. Zaina and her husband return home for a much needed break from the constant search of the terrorist group, only to find their home destroyed, overrun by hollows. Before the horror of the situation overtakes them, Zaina senses a fluctuating spiritual power off in the distant part of town. Recognizing it as her son, she informs her husband who takes off in the direction of his son. Zaina remains drawing her Quincy Bow, and prepares to destroy the hollows and make a path for Angel. Meanwhile Malik is busy fending off hollow after hollow with his back to a group of survivors of the initial attack. Sandwiched between two buildings, the survivors felt nearly hopeless, as their only defense was a boy barely thirteen years old fending off an army of monstrous demons. Malik quickly began losing ground, despite the the constant Reiryoku absorption to augment his martial arts, he couldn't deal a finishing blow to the hollows, only wound them. The injured hollows would retreat to regenerate their wounds while others would take their place. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fight, dragging it out torturously, as each strike and counter grows slower and slower. As the hollows slowly begin to overwhelm him, he hears a howl of pain, drawing the attention of everyone in the area. A hollow is seen dissipating into nothingness, as he see's his father with a smoking soul-synthesized assault rifle - a weapon designed by Mossad to help fight against the Hollow menace. Angel wades into combat, firing spiritual bullets at his enemies with abandon, clearing a path towards his son. Malik tries to fend off the Hollows as they converge on him, intent on eating the survivors for power to deal with annoying Quincy-like pest. One hollow in particular is able to slip by and starts feasting on one of the survivors, and its soon followed by another...and another. The horrific sight, combined with his sense of hopelessness and fatigue, draws a moment of weakness in the boy. So consumed with despair, he couldn't even hear his father yell for him, before he turned and ran. He ran as far away as he could, shutting his eyes, willing out the tears, as they poured. When he was far enough away, he briefly looked back, in horror, to see all the hollows sneer cruelly before they converged on his father. Angel stood his ground, without fear, without regret, fighting valiantly before he was consumed as all humans are against the power of a Hollow. Realizing that he had just left his father to die, the bile in the back of his throat makes its way out, as he puked on the ground, dropping to his knees. Tears of utter self-hatred shed, as he heard the distinct crunching sound of flesh and bone. The other survivors weren't spared either, for after they had finished his father, they proceeded to the next largest concentration of souls. A sudden scream caught his attention as he saw his mother enter the fray, covered in her own blood, with various cuts and bruises, she saw what was left of her husband then charged forward with a loud battle-cry. He yelled pleadingly to his mother to run, but his words fell on deaf ears, as she unleashed a torrent of fiery arrows burning with rage and vengeance against the army before her. With the power gained from their latest meal, they proved to be more powerful than before, and she was unable to hold them off, injured as she was. He could only stare in horror as she too succumbed to her growing injuries and fell victim, becoming their next meal. In that instant his world world shattered, staring numbly ahead as though in a daze. He barely registered the pain as the Hollows converged on him, feasting upon him as well. Reflexes honed from years of training kicked in, lashing out against the nearest hollow. Tired and injured he fought, driven only by wild animal instinct, but by sheer chance or perhaps fate, his desperate attack proved to be his undoing, his life force fading from him before he could even land another blow. For the last moments of his life he saw a figure garbed in the color of death, descending upon the pack of hollows unleashing a furious wave of near divine power, and then his world went white. Synopsis Bleach: Midnight Rhapsody Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Malik is considered one of the top five in terms of sword skills in his graduating class. He already had a grasp of sword techniques thanks to his martial arts training while he was alive, and his physical abilities have only continued to progress since entering the Academy. Malik is adept at using the Katana single-handedly, allowing him to interchange his strikes with his Hand-to-hand combat skills. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Due to his former life experiences, Malik already possessed a foundation in the martial arts, considered a prodigy when he was still alive. This skill has carried over even in death, making him one of the top hand-to-hand in the Academy. Malik's fighting style is comprised of techniques from a variety of disciplines, however his core fighting style and techniques are derived from Krav Maga, Shaolin Kung-Fu, and Wing-Tsun. 'Kido Practitioner: '''Another one of his many talents, Malik is skilled in the arts of Kido, possessing an uncanny ability to manipulate his Reiatsu. He has managed to learn all of the Kido taught at the Academy, and possesses the ingenuity to use them effectively. *Malik can use any Hado/Bakudo up to #30 without an incantation although the effects are greatly diminished and he's skilled enough that he can chant the incantation even in the midst of an exchange. However Kido above the #30 require the incantation to be performed at all, and he cannot do so while fighting. Generally such Kido require a bit of time to prepare and are best used for support. Kido above #60 are simply beyond his Reiatsu capacity at this time. '''Shunpo: '''Malik is able to use a very basic version of this technique, particularly in short-range combat. As such he can be considered one of the best of his class in terms of speed. '''Spiritual Power: '''One of his more distinguishing traits is his vast reserve of spiritual energy, despite having not graduated from the Academy. Although his spiritual energy is considered high, it is not quite high enough to be considered equal to a lieutenant, but given his high level of control such sentiments are often overlooked. Quotes (From Angel to Malik) - ''"Incompetence is sin. For one who is neither elderly nor ailing to be incompetent, it only means he is not putting forth enough effort. Those who do not try are worthless, wasting away the potential talents god has bestowed upon them. It is an inexcusable sin. You must always strive to be stronger than the strongest, greater than the greatest, better than the best. In so doing, you will surely reach your potentials." Trivia *His appearance is based off of Haseo from .hack/GU. *The etymology of his name is arabic. *His quote is inspired by Imagawa Sadayo. Category:Fanon Character